<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape Artist (Day 3) by SaltySadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865982">Escape Artist (Day 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness'>SaltySadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Cold Weather, Day 3, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Bing want to have a snowball fight, but things get a little interesting when a certain expert trap-escaper decides to join in and create a bet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bing/Google, Yancy/Illinois (implied), darkstache (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape Artist (Day 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The adventurer had never really been home for the holidays. He was always exploring, even then. So being around here, in the manor with no life-threatening situations and no traps, was making him itch for a challenge. He had never been one to stay in one spot for long, even if he had settled into life here much better than his other Heist egos. Yancy, as much as he loved him, was an absolute mess outside of prison. Captain Magnum had to have the ceiling heights changed (albeit magically) because he was so tall. It bothered them how easily Illinois had adjusted, but in all honesty, he still had to deal with the urges to just take off again and see the world once more. </p><p>Illinois walked into the kitchen, hoping maybe cooking something would take his mind off of things, when he saw the two outside the window. Oliver and Bing were huddled together in the snow, excitedly chatting about something. Curiosity overtook the idea of making food, and he geared up to join them out there. When he arrived, he overheard their plans: they were going to waterproof themselves and have a snowball fight, maybe even drag the others into it. Illinois waved to them, an idea forming in the back of his head. If he can't go to the challenge, maybe he could make his own? He brought his version of the snowball fight to the two and said the winner gets to examine the relics he still had on his person. This made the two androids both light up because the Googles loved new information, and Bing liked to have whatever the Googles can't. Thus, the plan went into motion.</p><p>A few hours later, Bing and Oliver were waterproofed and hiding in the forest. Since only King roamed this land now, it was perfectly safe to go through with this. They had limited time to get this plan into action, so they were hoping this would work. Illinois walked idly down the path, humming to himself. Off to his left, he heard the faint sounds of a machine humming, when suddenly a snowball was launched right at him. He dodged just in time, narrowly avoiding being hit. This was met with the sounds of Bing's censored cursing in another area, and Oliver's laughter. As soon as Illinois was able to stand his ground fully, a barrage of snowballs came flying from all sides. Illinois dove every which way, somehow avoiding them all. He was panting now, out of breath. Trying to keep a level head about this, he noticed that the snow was laid weirdly amongst the earth. As if something was buried. Or several things, as he looked down the path. </p><p>Illinois hopped over these mysterious items, unsure what they were or what they could cause. However, a snowball shot towards him suddenly, causing him to automatically stepping backward and right onto one of these things. Before he could even think about his action, Illinois was swept upwards into the branches of a tree by a net, with a giant snowball launcher pointed right at his face. Illinois let instinct take over and pulled a knife out, cutting away at the rope. He heard the machine whir to life, letting out a low hum as it was about to fire. He was able to cut quickly enough, slipping through the broken net right as it fired, and hitting the forest floor with an 'umph'. He laid there a moment, the wind knocked out of him, before he stood and raced towards the end of the stretch. All hell broke loose after that, with a sudden wave of snow coming at him from both sides. </p><p>Illinois did his best, weaving through the snow, but was inevitably hit by the snowballs from either side. He stopped where he was as the snow kept coming, putting his hands up to protect his face. There was no way he was going to get through this without those machines turning off. He could faintly hear the sounds of Oliver and Bing desperately trying to shut off the machines they made, but the snow kept coming. Well, they did warn him that they may not be the best after being built in such a short amount of time. Illinois slowly walked through the robot-made snowstorm, being batted around just from the force on both sides. </p><p>Right when he reached the end, the machines stopped and all snow in the air lost any force behind it. A loud ringing of a certain ego became clearer, and the dark aura he carried settled over the area. "I do not know what is happening here, so I better hear a good explanation. Why has all of Google Blue's equipment has disappeared? And the power is flickering at the manor."</p><p>Illinois turned with a guilty expression, as Bing and Oliver slowly emerged from the woods, when he saw the very angry faces of Dark and Google Blue. However, the guilt paused when he discovered Dark was wearing a striped suit. Even his aura couldn't hide the distinct red and white stripes, and it made sense as to why he was so upset. Only Wilford's color could ever show through that aura, and Illinois suspected this had something to do with this 31 days of Christmas he had heard about. However, now was not the time to giggle. However, Bing spoke first. </p><p>"Uhh.. sorry dude. Illy over here came up with this great idea that we make an obstacle course for him with snow and tech. Whoever hit him first with a snowball got to keep his junk. Y'know, those old artifacts? We don't know who won though, cause the equipment went a little haywire in the snow. That must've messed with the power. Ollie and I were trying to turn it off though." </p><p>Dark scowled and looked to Google Blue. "Well, Google, this is your judgment call. I only came with you because it was requested of me by you and the other egos." </p><p>Google walked over to Oliver and Bing, looking them over. After a quick moment to think, he smacked them both in the back of the head. "You are lucky I am not allowed to actually injure you two. Now, you are going to collect <em>all</em> of <em>my</em> equipment and put it back into my lab. As for you," he looked at Illinois, who was covered head to toe in snow and a little sore, "You appear to have been punished already for such a childish idea. Clean up, and do not ever put this type of idea back into their heads again. Now go see Iplier, I can tell you are in some amount of pain. Those launchers were made to kill a person with energy, even snow can not cover up the force they must have been hitting you at." </p><p>They all nodded, and quickly rushed to where they were told to go. Iplier was also there to scold the shit out of Illinois, but still happily helped him out. He was mainly bruised all over, specifically his back from where he fell out of a tree. But, no matter how much he hurt, Illinois couldn't help but smile at what fun that all was. That little itch was gone too, even if temporarily. He was glad this was his home now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I had to retype some of this because I didn't hit save and the page refreshed.</p><p>Days 1-3 have been completed, and Days 4, 6, 8, 10, 21, and 26 have been claimed. As said earlier, anyone can ask for an unclaimed day to have a specific ship, friendship, or AU it is based around! As long as it stays within Septic and Iplier egos.</p><p>Royal AU (very complicated, I'll explain tomorrow for Day 4)<br/>Vampire AU (People like Author (later on Host), Dark, and several others are vampires, the rest are humans)<br/>Monster AU (Everyone is a different type of monster/monster hunter, Host and Author are not the same person here)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>